


Before the Cave

by Azure_Umbra



Series: Bro-Bao Bao [4]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azure_Umbra/pseuds/Azure_Umbra
Summary: Two brothers -one of inherited blood and the other adopted- are ready to leave home and set out on an adventure, though not without a talk with dad first...





	Before the Cave

“What are you two doing?" 

**Mao Mao** and **Bao Bao** stopped dead in their tracks upon hearing their father’s intimidating voice, freezing in the middle of tiptoeing out the door. 

"Oh, uh,” Mao Mao stammered nervously, “Hey dad, we were…”

“Bao Bao, what are you doing with your brother?” their father, **Shin Mao**, interrupted.

Bao Bao tried to sink his head down between his shoulders as he felt his adoptive dad’s stern aura for real. “I…we were…”

“Well? Out with it.”

Bao Bao sweat a little bit. “Well, me and Mao Mao were talking about this cool place somewhere, and Mao Mao thought that maybe he could check it out.”

Now it was Mao Mao’s turn to sweat as he heard his father speak in turn, “So he wanted to go to whatever place this is by himself? Then why are you with him?”

Mao Mao tried to cut in. “Um, dad? I-”

“I’m talking to your brother, Mumu. Don’t interrupt. So, Bao Bao, did he invite you?”

“Well, he didn’t ask me to come with,” Bao Bao tried to diffuse the situation, “but I asked him if I could.”

Shin Mao turned to face his other cat son. “Is that true, Mi-Mo?”

Mao Mao nodded, hoping the affirmation was enough to satisfy his father. “Yeah, he did. I told him yes.”

Shin Mao turned back to Bao Bao who also nodded to confirm his brother’s answer. “So what would you two be going out for? Are you trying to sneak out?” He crossed his arms.

“No no, of course not!” Both brothers threw their paws up in nervous defensiveness, sweating beyond belief. Their father’s progressively intense stare was certainly not helping.

Bao Bao spoke up first to clear things up, given that both he and Mao Mao knew that their father wouldn’t listen to Mao Mao anyway. “We were going to go on an adventure, dad! Mao Mao talked about the **Amulet of Borflagon** for days and it sounded like something I never heard of before, so I wanted to tag along!”

“So Mew-Mew here wanted to go on an adventure which he could’ve done by himself but you told him you’d come along anyway,” Shin Mao commented quietly, doing a little pace. He turned back to face the two brothers who were looking even more distressed. “Adventure…well, who am I to stop you?" 

The two brothers simultaneously let out a sigh of joyous relief. Seeing their father smile at them made them even happier, to the point they could have jumped up and given each other a hug (though they could have settled for a high five instead) in midair. 

"My youngest son is going on an adventure,” Shin Mao remarked dreamily, “Do tell me, Bao Bao. I’ve never seen you doing something like this with your brother until now. Why is that?”

Bao Bao looked back at Mao Mao, who returned his look with a mutual expression of concern. “Well, it’s just that…me and Mao Mao never really hung out like we used to ever since you started training me.” He rubbed the back of his head. “When he told me that he was going on an adventure to find the Amulet, I thought it’d finally be my chance to do something with him together for once.”

“And that’s also what I thought too,” Mao Mao chimed in. “When Bao Bao asked if he could come with me, I couldn’t say no. So we were getting ready.”

Shin Mao didn’t say anything for a moment, which both brothers held their breaths in anticipation. But then he spoke up again, “Aw, that’s very sweet of you, Bao Bao.” He patted the dog on the head, to which his cat brother also put his head down in anticipation of a pat, though that never came. Shin Mao continued, “I actually considered taking you with me on an adventure as part of your final test as a legendary hero, but I didn’t expect you to try and do it so soon. But for wanting to, I’m proud." 

Bao Bao beamed in elation at his father’s words while Mao Mao looked at his brother with a wanting gaze in his eyes. Shin Mao thought it was a good time to send them off. "Well, you two should get going then. Stay safe.” He then turned to Bao Bao. “Son, I trust you’ll look after your brother since you voted to go with him. As long as you’re together with him, neither of you will need an adult, alright?”

“Uh, yeah dad,” Bao Bao replied curtly, despite knowing that he was younger than Mao Mao - the youngest child, in fact. Mao Mao also thought the same thing, inwardly feeling dismayed that his father was giving the duty of guardianship to his little brother despite himself technically being the more apparent adult between the two. Some small part of him was beginning to reconsider their planned adventure, but he pushed it down.

“Well, so long, boys. Good luck.” Shin Mao waved goodbye to them both, prompting the brothers to take off into the wilds. 

Mao Mao still felt bummed over his dad giving his little brother his special attention and grown-up responsibilities, but he briefly forgot about his insecurities when he heard Bao Bao speak to him over the wind blowing as they both ran. “Don’t sweat it, bro. You know you got more you can show off to me, right?”

Mao Mao smiled at his brother’s compliment. “Yeah, totally! You know, maybe when we’re far enough into the wild, I can show you how to set up a really legit camp!”

“Oh, it’s on!” Bao Bao quipped with a smug smirk. “Impress me, big bro!” Mao Mao returned the smirk with one of his own. 

The two brothers leapt over a log into the next sea of trees, not caring what surprises might await them.


End file.
